Buca di Beppo with Drew McWeeny
"Buca di Beppo with Drew McWeeny" is Episode 84 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Drew McWeeny. "Buca di Beppo with Drew McWeeny" was released on January 12, 2017. Synopsis Film writer Drew McWeeny from 80s All Over and formerly of HitFix and Ain't It Cool News joins the 'boys for a family style taste of Italian chain Buca di Beppo. The 'boys discuss movie snacks and food films. Plus, a special listener submission of The Wiger Challenge. Nick's intro Joe's Basement. No, it's not the unreleased sequel to Joe's Apartment, the 1996 Jerry O'Connell cockroach buddy comedy. It's the rough English translation of the name of one of the biggest Italian-American restaurant chains, which began in the basement of an apartment building in Minneapolis in 1993. While predecessor and competitor, The Olive Garden, states in their slogan "when you're here, you're family," this eatery makes family part of their core business concept, serving its dishes in giant communal portions intended for sharing. Italian-American food has a long-standing relationship with Italian-American cinema. In Campbell Scott and Stanley Tucci's Big Night, Italian food is itself a character. Films The Godfather, Lady and the Tramp, The Freshman, and Spaceballs include Italian food in memorable sequences. Recently, the original prestige TV series, David Chase's The Sopranos, featured the obsessive eating of mobster Tony Soprano, the virtuosic home cookery of neglected housewife Carmela Soprano, and the on-going travails of tortured beta male chef, Artie Bucco, whose restaurant Vesuvio was repeatedly exploited by its mafia clientele. The show even included as a cast member the real life owner of Italian restaurant Rao's, Frank Pellegrino, who played FBI chief Frank Cubitoso. And of course, there's Goodfellas, Martin Scorsese's 1990 mob movie where mafiosos refuse to pay huge restaurant tabs, prepare gourmet dishes in prison, and stop off between a murder and a corpse disposal for a home-cooked Italian meal. The film also includes a brutal scene in which, after a minor insult during a poker game, Joe Pesci's Tommy angrily guns down the teenaged Spider played by a young Michael Imperioli - later, Christopher on The Sopranos. The poker scenes take place in a basement. Today the second most notable lower level... to an Italian-American culture, Joe's Basement, the basement of Guiseppe, nickname Beppo. This week on Doughboys: Buca di Beppo. Fork rating The Wiger Challenge Wiger presents Mitch and Drew with a mystery drink and they guess the brand and flavor. This drink was submitted from a listener, in a McDonald's bag with the words 'mystery drink' written on it. Both noted the bubble gum scent, and its strange, cherry medicine-y taste. Nick clues them that it does not 'need refrigeration'. The mystery drink was Genuine Faygo Rock N' Rye Cream Soda, which Faygo won't even declare what the flavor is exactly ("A dreamy vanilla cream soda with just a kick of something that may or not be cherry. We're not at liberty to disclose the ingredients actually" is the description on their website). Jost Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #KetchUpYours #DownUnderEatings #HeatSeeker The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)